


Respect

by MostFacinorous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire ruins things, too... but it also gives new life a chance. You have that new life, Lydia. Here. Now. With me.</p><p>    Don't ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decadent_Hedonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decadent_Hedonism/gifts).



_Your hand, Lydia._

 

    The words hang, cold and heavy, and she does lift her hand, at long last, and hesitantly offers it towards him.

 

    _Good. Good girl._

 

    He slides a simple band on her finger, silver. She flinches and he smiles, enjoying the irony, tracing it with the barest touch of his fingertip before lifting her hand to press his lips to her knuckles.

 

_You've done so well, Lydia._

 

    She isn't an idiot. Even though she feels like her mind is swimming through a fog, she shakes her head. She knows he's repeating her name because it makes him feel powerful. It's meant to set her on edge. She doesn't think she could be more on edge if she tried.

 

    "I ruined everything."

 

    It's a sad whisper, and he can't help but be amused by it.

 

    _Fire ruins things, too... but it also gives new life a chance. You have that new life, Lydia. Here. Now. With me._

_Don't ruin it._

 

    "I ruin everything I touch. What _am_ I?" She is shaking now, and he lets her, lets the moment stretch. She is off balance, this way, and no threat to him.

 

    _Mine._

 

    It is a growl, and the wolf in him approves.

    Her head bows, and he can smell the tears in her eyes, smell the chemicals surging through her, putting her into shock, binding up her emotions better than any rope or chain ever could.

 

    She wraps her arms around herself, and he steps forward, shucking his coat and draping it around her shoulders.

 

    She only shivers harder, and then she is in his arms.

 

    "What if I ruin you, too?" She asks. He keeps the smirk in place, but he recognizes the underlying threat.

 

  _You won't. Because that would leave you alone. Alone with your guilt. And your fear. Alone and slowly going insane as you think about how you might have resisted me, how you were too weak. How one person, accepting you as you are, accepting your brilliance, your beauty, was enough to override both. Enough to make you stupid, and turn you ugly._

 

    He paused, tugging her tighter against him.

 

 

   _I love that ugliness, love that stupidity. Love your weakness, my poor, sweet Lydia._

 

    She turns in his arms, her face questing, her heart pounding.

 

    He brings his lips down to meet hers, and only too late tastes the wolfsbane hiding in the syrupy sweet gloss.

 

    _Lydia..._

 

    He sinks to his knees, and she puts a foot to his shoulder and pushes him down, before crawling over him, her honey and strawberries hair trailing to block the light of the moon from his face.

 

    "It wasn't the acceptance I loved." She whispered directly into his ear.

    "It was the respect. You _respected_ me. You used to. I think you will, again. For a while at least. And now I've reclaimed your respect—" She licked the shell of his ear, and he writhed at the cool of her tongue, her touch, her breath against skin that was suddenly burning.

     "Now that you remember _exactly who_ you are dealing with… we can talk about that new life you had in mind."

She stood, and dropped a handful of fresh blossoms on him.

 

    "When you're up to it, of course."


End file.
